Las Vegas
Las Vegas is a major city on the west coast of the United States of America, and home of PRT Department 29.The largest 65 cities in the United States host individual departments as of 2012. They are numbered accordingly, in order of decreasing size. ... 29 Las Vegas - PRT Master Reference Description Vegas is one of the worst cities, in terms of the sheer number of villains. The city itself employs unsponsored tinkers and thinkers to monitor the various venues, ensuring that everything is above board. Because of this, Las Vegas has a different cape dynamic to cities like New York or Los Angeles. Instead of physically powerful 'heavy hitters' being at the top of the food chain, it is the thinkers, tinkers, and strangers who rule the Las Vegas underworld.“And it’s required. Vegas is one of the worst cities for sheer number of villains,” Rime said. Her entire demeanor was rigid, which maybe fit in a way with her ice powers. “Vegas employs a group of unsponsored thinkers and tinkers to monitor the venues, much like the PRT does with the economy, ensuring that everything is above-board, that everything is being conducted fairly and that the numbers add up. Vegas changed as a result, developed a different cape dynamic. In Los Angeles or New York, it’s the people who can blow down buildings that are seen as true ‘heavy hitters’. Here, they’re trying to game the system, and the heroes are trying to game them. In Vegas, it’s thinkers, tinkers and strangers who rule the underworld.” - Excerpt from Drone 23.2 Government and heroic organizations The Protectorate The Las Vegas Protectorate heroes are described as flamboyant and attention-grabbing, in contrast to the general discreetness of the villains. The Vegas team is mostly made up of 'strategists, charlatans, and borderline scoundrels', as they are more likely to think in the same manner as the villains they are trying to foil.“Flamboyant, as brilliant and attention-grabbing in the open as the villains are discreet and hidden in plain sight. The Vegas team is largely made up of strategists, charlatans and borderline scoundrels. Individuals who can foil cheats and frauds, or throw a wrench in the works of the local masterminds, who think like they do. Which is why this is such a problem.” - Excerpt from Drone 23.2 Villains As previously stated Vegas Villains are low key compared to those found in other cities. Points of Interest Technically all the casinos are on unincorporated territory; this way they don't have to pay taxes to the city of Las Vegas. History Background The city has fallen into a vicious cycle exists where a team of villains will pull a successful job, cause catastrophic damage, and see venues shut down. This encourages more villains to appear and do the same. Because of this, the strip is slowly dying.Rime shook her head. “No. The strip is dying. Every successful job the villains pull causes catastrophic damage, sees venues shutting down. More villains arrive, hearing of the last group’s success, or because there’s room for them, and they settle in the more desolate areas. The problem feeds itself, gets worse. This building is a fortress and a prison because that’s what the city needs, that’s how bad things have gotten.” - Excerpt from Drone 23.2 Post-Echidna After Cauldron was revealed to the world, Pretender killed a government thinker in order to either cover his tracks, or as a favour to Cauldron. This got him arrested. The rest of the Vegas Protectorate went rogue in an attempt to free him. Despite this, they still took part in the battle of New Delhi. Gold Morning The remaining members of the team infiltrated the Cauldron Compound, in order to find out what happened to Doormaker. It is unknown how the city of Las Vegas fared though the West coast had been hit. Trivia *Las Vegas is Spanish for 'The Meadows'. Site Navigation Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:PRT Departments